


Honeymoon planning

by bandnerd_1395



Series: I'm a Queen...but also a woman [2]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping, more tattoos, naval piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia, Charlotte, Helen, and Lily help plan Clarisse and Joe's honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarrassing moments

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, this is all for fun. There may be another part to this as well, but I'm not sure what I will do next. Please enjoy.

““No, no, no tell me everything and that’s an order!” she giggled

“Mia honestly, must you order my husband around?” Clarisse asked her voice cracking slightly.

“Yes, because I would like to know what he’s talking about, if you just became not-queen, then how come he said he had issues calling you by your first name for a long time?”

“Mia, we were friends before we got married, I just told him when we were alone that he can call me Clarisse.” She then shut her mouth seeing Mia’s face.

“ _Alone time_? You guys actually have had alone time before?”

“Well-I…um…”

“I knew it, now just tell me dammit!”

“Mia such language.” Clarisse scolded.

“I am 21 gram, so ha!”

She rolled her eyes. “Hey! Stop trying to distract me! Now spill.”

“Mia.” She said sternly.

“Please gram.”

“Look all I’m going to say is that we’ve been married longer than just this few days.”

“Really!” she squeaked.

“Yes.”

“How long?”

She sighed. “5 years.”

“Eek! I knew it!”

She looked at Joseph. “Oh come on, everybody knew you guys liked each other.”

She froze. “Everybody?”

“Oh gram it’s okay, they were all happy that you guys liked each other, besides those who didn’t can just shove it, so how’d it happen?”

“Well…”

“Please just tell me gram, I want to know everything.”

“Oh alright.”

“But before you say your story I want you to know that I kinda, sorta, overheard you guys the one night.”

Clarisse felt her face burn. “When?”

“When we were in your office about three years ago.”

“We?”

“Me and Lil’.”

“Oh great, so you both knew about us then.”

“Yea, we were so excited being there that we went exploring, and well we wanted to see your office so…”

“Oh Mia, I’m embarrassed and I want to apologize for you hearing that.”

“It’s okay gram, but you’re not mad?”

“No more embarrassed that you overheard me acting like that.”

“Gram you’re still a human, you, as weird as it is for me to say, have needs and wants, so it’s perfectly natural gram.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay so on with the story gram.”


	2. Loving out in the open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Joe celebrate being able to love freely.

“Well we told you about us being married for five years. So I guess that leaves when we first started dating. Well we did share a kiss after we taught you how to dance Mia.”

“Aw! Wait is that when you started dating?”

“No, about two days after that, and when we got married obviously was five years ago.”

“But that was when I _was_ 16, so…”

“So we decided that if we can keep our relationship a secret we can keep our marriage a secret too, which we did until, well about a week ago.”

“Aww! That’s so sweet, hey wait a minute, how will you guys go on a honeymoon?”

“Now Mia we don’t-“Joe started.

“No! You need to have one, dammit I’m gonna make sure of it.” Mia announced.

“Well-“

“Ma’am it’s time for a parliament meeting.” Charlotte said coming behind Mia.

“Right, Charlotte can you do me a favor?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Can you help me plan a honeymoon for them?”

“Of course, well it’s time to go now.”

After they left Clarisse looked over a Joseph. “Joseph, Mia is stubborn.”

“Well she might get it from you love.”

“What? I am _not_ stubborn.”

“Yes you are.”

She just glared at him causing a smile to burst onto his face. “I love you dear, and that icy cold stare you do so well.”

“What stare?” she asked batting her eyes.

“Oh no love, you know very well what look.”

She shook her head. “Well if you wanna be a bad girl I can treat you like a bad girl.” He said grabbing her waist.

“Damn straight.”

He growled and kissed her neck ripping her shirt off to expose more skin. She moaned when his hands pulled her skirt down rubbing his hands on her thighs as he did so. “Damn Clarisse, you’re already ready for me, it’s time for me to love you with my mouth.”

Her moan was enhanced as Joe unhooked her bra and tore her panties off of her. He kissed his way to her breast tugging them with his teeth while massaging and pinching the other. She hadn’t remembered being on the ground but when Joe’s mouth worked his way to her thighs just barely grazing her center she couldn’t think straight. He kissed her thighs and her knees working his way towards her center, but never going straight to it.

“Dammit Joseph don’t tease!”

“As you wish.” He said and finally kissed where he was purposefully avoiding.

She felt her body go to mush and as he kept kissing, licking, and gently grazing her core with his teeth, made her scream until she was hoarse. He was purposefully prolonging her orgasm driving her nearly insane. “Fuck please!” she begged.

He finally let her release wash over her hearing his name on her lips repeatedly caused his member to stiffen more than it was before. She was shaking so violently that if someone came in they would think she was having a seizure, but Joseph couldn’t help but smile while he lapped at her like he was a dying man.

“Oh, God Joseph, I love you so much.”

“Are you ready now love?”

“You better believe it.”


	3. Planning away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia plans a way to surprise Clarisse and Joe before they give them their honeymoon.

“Okay mom, Lily you know what the plan is right?”

“Yes Mia for the 100th time we get it.”

“Okay smart ass, what’s the plan then?”

“We sneak into your gram’s room pack both of their clothes, give them the tickets on their bed, and leave, really Mia it’s not that hard of a plan to do.”

“Oh yea? Well you forgot one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Sending my grandparents to a day spa to get this whole thing prepared for them.”

“That’s Helen’s job right?”

She looked at Helen who smiled sheepishly. “Yes, but I don’t see how I can do that, your gram has always been stubborn.”

“I know mom, but think of it this way, Pierre is meeting them down there to have a special family night, so it shouldn’t be too hard to get her to go.”

“Alright we better get this over with already.” Helen huffed.

“Alright, everyone ready?”

“Yea.” They both said.

“Come on that was lame, I said are we ready?”

“Yea!” they shouted a little more excitedly.

“That’s better.” She said smiling.

~~

“Okay there’s my gram, go get her mom.”

She walked out of her room kind of nervously. “Um, excuse me, your majesty can I talk to you?”

“Of course, and you can call me Clarisse, your daughter is now the queen.”

“Right, well I have something that would be good for you and your son…and of course Joe as well.”

“Okay?”

“How about you guys go to the day spa in town, I know it sounds strange but maybe-“

“No, no I love it, it would be a great way to spend the day with them.”

“Okay it’s tomorrow at noon.”

“Okay thanks Helen.”

“You’re welcome.”

~~

“The first part of the plan has been put into action!” Mia shouted happily.

“Okay no need to yell, we are all right here.” Lily said rubbing her ears.

“Sorry just excited. They really need to go away together.”

“I know that, but it’s still no reason to yell.” Helen said trying to calm her daughter down.

“Okay so now we need to work for the next part of the plan.”

“Tomorrow at noon.” Lily and Helen said rolling their eyes.

“Right, now I’m going to bed…good night.”

The next morning Clarisse woke up kind of early, excited to see her son. “Joseph dear, today is the day we get to spend some time with our son.”

“Five more minutes mommy.” He said rolling over.

She smiled he was dreaming of when he was in school. “Darling it’s time to wake up.” She said kissing his neck.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. “Oh Clarisse, I’m sorry, must have been dreaming.”

“It’s alright dear, but we need to get ready to see our son today.”

“Of course, let’s go get a shower.” He said picking up his wife in his arms.

Joe turned the water on and helped his wife into the shower. The warm water felt soothing against her and Joseph hands gently rubbing her with soap helped ease her even more. After he did her back he gently turned her over and started gently rubbing in soap onto her torso and down to her legs. She let out a small groan at how gentle yet erotic he was being. When he stood up straight she nearly knocked him down with how much force she had kissed him with.

“Love, how-“ but he was cut off with her lips crashing down on his.

She kissed lower causing his member to stiffen even more then when he saw her strip down naked. She took the tip in mouth causing a moan of her name to escape his lips. She groaned at how he tasted mixed with the water cascading over both of them.

When he felt her bob her head up and down he nearly fell to the ground. Damn she had one talented mouth! When a rush of pleasure washed over him he knew that he was close. He went to pull her head up, but she just kept going. She hummed which is what sent him over the edge. Clarisse struggled to swallow it all, but managed do so.

“Damn Clarisse, if you keep that up we’ll never leave this shower.” He said sagging against the wall.

“Yea, well let’s wash up and get going.” She said scrubbing his body with soap.

“Mm, thank you, you wash me up so good.” He said resting his head against the wall.

“Now, now you’re right we keep this up, we’ll never leave.”

He stuck his tongue out, hearing her laugh at that, and let her continue washing him up.


	4. A day at the spa...and surprising fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Joe go to the spa to see their son and Mia sets up a little surprise for them when they get back.

“Mom! I’m so happy to see you!” Pierre said running into her arms for a hug.

She laughed. “Honestly Pierre how old are you?”

“Uh, 43, why?”

“You sounded like you were five when you ran in for a hug.”

“So what, I’ve missed you mom.”

“Right I missed you as well-“

“Where’s Joe…erm my dad at? Sorry, gonna take me some time to get used to that.”

“That’s okay, and he’s parking the car…said something about not wanting me to walk too far.”

“Oh that is so sweet.”

“I know he is, but I did tell him that I am perfectly capable of walking.”

“And what did he say?”

“That she’s too damn stubborn to listen to me.” Joe said wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Well shall we get to the spa?” Clarisse asked.

“Yes, this is going to relax you mom.”

“Mm, I’m already relaxed thanks to your dad.” Clarisse purred aloud.

“Ew! Mom really must you talk about your damn sex life in front of me.” Pierre complained covering his ears.

“Sorry, son didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Clarisse said with a teasing smile.

He rolled his eyes and they walked back to the massage table. They relaxed onto the table and the guys came in to massage the three of them.

“I’m so glad Helen set this up for us, but I wonder why she-“ but she was stopped by the masseuse gently rubbing her back. She thought that he was good, but no one compared to Joseph rubbing her back.

‘Although I am slightly biased.’ She thought smiling.

After their massage it was time for a mud bath. “I never understood why people would bathe in mud.” Joe said eyeing the mud.

“It’s soothing and good for the skin.” Clarisse explained.

“Well these prissy snobs won’t go near regular dirt, but they will spend over 30 dollars to go into what they call ‘clean’ mud.” He said smiling at his mom.

“Hey don’t look at me, I already had sex outside, so mud and dirt don’t bother me.”

“Mom once again I do not need to hear your sex life, and wait what, outside…you?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yea, it was magical.”

“Don’t need to know the details mom, just surprised you had outside sex.”

She smiled and they remained quiet for the remainder of the mud bath. The rest of the day passed easily and once the spa was over they said their good-byes and headed home.

“That was relaxing.” Clarisse said getting into the limo.

“Yea, but you still seemed to be slightly tense when the boy was rubbing your back.”

“Truth be told it didn’t feel right without you doing it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Once they arrived at the palace they headed to their room. “What’s this?”

“It’s a note love.”

“I can very well see that, what the hell does it say?”

“It says that if you want to see a wonderful surprise take a trip outside.”

“Oh great a rhyme well let’s go.”

They walked to the garden where they saw a second note. “Very good, now that you have found your way, time to go to Italy (we know it doesn’t rhyme…but fucking deal with it.) P.S. have fun!

“Well there are tickets here to go to Italy.” Clarisse observed the tickets.

“There’s something else inside.” Joe said taking out a small note.

“It says this is for all that you have done for me, I hope you enjoy your honeymoon. Love Mia, Lily, and Helen.”

“That’s so sweet of them, well we best get packing…what?”

“It says here that everything is already packed and ready to go our plane leaves tomorrow at 7:00 AM.”

“Damn that’s early.” She said as she yawned.

“Well we better get to bed.”

“Yes I guess we should.” She said walking slowly back to their room.

“You know, love, I have a funny feeling that the whole spa trip was a ploy to get us to leave the palace.”

“Well that’ll explain why Helen was a little bit nervous about talking to me.”

“Yea that and she probably thinks that you hate her.”

“I never hated her, I just never understood why she didn’t want to come to the palace.”

“Well after our trip maybe we should talk to her and have you explain to her that you don’t hate her.”

“I guess I should do that.”


	5. Mile high club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Joe join the mile high club

They got to the airport at 6:35 AM and boarded a short time after that. They knew why they didn’t take Genovia One but they still didn’t enjoy all the people crushing them and running directly into them. Once on the plane they were escorted to first class where it was quiet except for soft music in the background. They sat in their seats and waited for the plane to take off.

“I love you Clarisse.”

“I love you too Joseph.”

The plane took off and it wasn’t long before people could walk around and stretch their legs. Clarisse decided to tease her husband a little and started rubbing his thigh, barely touching his member. He groaned and tried to stop her wondering hand, but to no avail and soon she was groping him causing him to bite back a moan. He grabbed her hand and took off to the bathroom.

“Damn woman teasing me back there!”

She looked at him innocently. “Who me?”

“Yes you, now I don’t think I can control myself-“

He was interrupted with Clarisse kissing him. She took off his jacket and he helped her out of hers. Soon the clothes were flying off each other to get easier access to skin-to-skin contact. Joe’s mouth worked his way down to her stomach and kissed her navel and down to her thighs. He decided to get a little revenge and barely touched her center. She tried to move to get his mouth to touch her, but his hands on her hips caused her to stay in place.

“Fuck please…don’t tease.”

“Oh now you don’t wanna tease.” He said rubbing her legs up and down.

“Please, just take me already I don’t think I can take anymore!”

“Oh no, I’m gonna enjoy the taste of you, so be prepared.”

He finally kissed her center and felt her body buck up to get more of him. He inserted one finger while his mouth worked its way around her swollen folds. She screamed his name and felt the blood rushing in her ears. She was close…damn close to her release. Joe knew she was close and pulled back causing a groan of frustration to come from her.

“ _Now_ I will take you.” He said thrusting his hips into her willing body.

They both groaned at the sensation and after he set a rather fast paced rhythm he worked his mouth around her nipples and teased them into aching points. Clarisse couldn’t hold out much longer and with one last thrust and tug she was sent over the edge. A few more thrusts later Joe’s released washed over him and they sagged against the cool tile surface.

“Clarisse I think you just joined the mile high club.” He said kissing her damp forehead.

“Yea I did and I’m glad that it was with you.”

“I’m glad it was too, but we should probably get dressed and head to our seats, I’m sure someone needs to use this.” He said rolling off of her.

“You’re right, let’s go.”

They got dressed and headed back to their seats and sure enough there was a long line extending back to where they sat at. They shared embarrassed looks and headed to their seats.

“Oops.” Clarisse whispered to Joe.

“It happens love, a lot of people do that here, it just happens that we took longer than others did.” He said squeezing her hand.

She smiled and took comfort in him and ended up falling asleep shortly after. Joe smiled and rested his head on hers and took a nap with her.


	6. Honeymoon loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clarisse and Joe's honeymoon, what kind of adventures will they come to.

“Oh wow Joseph this place is beautiful.” She said looking around Italy.

“Yes it is, where is our hotel at?”

“Hm, I think it’s on this street here.” She said pointing down to the sign that read Rosa street.

They walked down the street and found the hotel in which they were staying at. “Wow this place is huge!” Clarisse said looking around the lobby.

“Yes it is, shall we.” He said motioning to the front desk.

“Yes we shall.” She said holding her arm out for him to take.

“Ciao, How may I help you?”

“We have a reservation under Ferra.” Joe said in perfect Italian.

“Ah si it is right here.”

“Grazie, and what is our room number?” Joe asked the clerk.

“402.”

He thanked her again and they headed up to their room. Once there Joe headed over to the phone to order room service.

“Joseph this place is so beautiful. Mia really knows how to pick the hotels.”

“I know, I ordered us room service.”

“Mm, good I’m starving.” She said just as her stomach made an unqueenly sound.

He laughed. “Sure sounds like it. Ouch! What was that for?” he said rubbing his chest.

“It’s not funny that my stomach made that sound.”

“Yes it is darling, it’s only natural.”

Their food came and their wine did as well. “To us.” She said raising her glass.

“To us.” He said clinking glasses with hers.

After dinner Joe poured her another glass. “Trying to get me…hiccup…drunk?”

“Now why would I do that.” He said but smiled slyly to her.

After about the 10th drink Clarisse wanted to get out of the hotel room. So they headed out and took a cab to the mall. She looked around and saw a piercing place.

“Oh let’s go get my navel pierced.” She said pulling his arm toward the place.

Remembering how she was the last time she was drunk, there was no way of telling her no. they walked over and she asked the lady if she did navel piercings and she said that she did. The lady took the needle gun and placed it over her belly button and after she pierced it Clarisse let out a small yelp of pain but giggled afterward.

“How does it look?” she asked, her words slurring.

“Very nice, my love, very nice.”

“Let’s get tattoos together!” she shouted happily.

“Hell yea!”

They found the nearest tattoo shop and told the person they wanted matching tattoos. They pointed out which ones they wanted and went back to wait. Once it was their turn they sat in the chair and the guy turned on the needle. Once that was done they headed back to the hotel because they were both tired. They had such a fun night just being together and they couldn’t wait for the next week to come.


	7. Hangovers suck, but sex...doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse wakes up from a massive hangover, Joe has a sure fire way to help cure her hangover.

Clarisse woke up with a throbbing headache and the light being too bright in her eyes. “Ugh! What happened last night?” she whispered to Joe.

“Mm, I think we got a little drunk last night.” He said and buried his head back into his pillow.

She got up to get dressed and as soon as she took her shirt off she screamed and Joe jumped straight out of bed. “Love what’s wrong!” he said still naked from his sleep.

“I…I- what is this?” she asked pointing to her stomach.

“Well it looks like a piercing, love.”

“You can get that pierced?”

He chuckled. “Well you’d be surprised at what you can get pierced these days.”

“Oh, like what?” she asked curious.

“Well your eyebrows, hips, cheeks, and surprisingly enough genitals now.”

She snapped her head up. “You’re not joking are you?”

“Unfortunately I am not.” He said shaking his head.

“Wow, oh and it looks like you got a tattoo on your sexy ass there.” He said smacking it gently.

“Oh, really?” she said turning around to face him.

“Damn straight, my love.”

He kissed her lips with a hunger that surprised her. Seeing as they were already naked he pushed her onto the floor and started kissing her neck and shoulders causing her to shiver in anticipation. His one hand traveled up her leg while the other worked at massaging her breasts.

“Are you ready love?”

“You better damn well believe it.”

He kissed his way to her breasts and took one of them in his mouth and flicked his tongue onto her rosy peak. She loved the way his mouth was so talented and she loved how much pleasure she could get with just a single touch.

“Fuck Joseph!” she screamed when his mouth covered her core.

He smiled and hummed into her and she arched into him. He loved the way she responded to him. Clarisse’s world seem to stop when he thrust one, then two fingers inside of her. She never knew that her body could withstand this much pleasure. When she felt her body tighten he pulled his fingers out and moved his mouth away. Before she could protest he thrust himself in her.

“You better be ready for a fast and hard pace love.”

“Fuck yea!” she screamed.

~~

“Oh Joseph that was incredible.” She whispered into his neck.

“Yes it was, do you wish to go swimming?”

“Sounds good to me.” She said getting off the cold tile floor.

They got dressed and headed to the pool, but Joe took her by the arm and led her to the car. “Where are we-“

“Just trust me.” He said and winked at her.

She followed then without question, she trusted this man with her life. They got in the car and Joe covered her eyes with a blindfold. “Don’t worry love.” He whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head and got in the car. Joe drove to the nearest place not too far from their hotel but not too close where they can be seen or heard. “Joseph what is this all about?”

“It’s a surprise for my lovely wife.”

“Joseph can I ask you something?”

“You know you can.”

“Do you like the belly button piercing?” she asked putting her head down slightly.

“Actually yea I do, it makes you look sexier than you already are.”

“Joseph you really need your eyes checked if you think I’m sexy.”

“No I don’t not only do you have an inner beauty, but your outer beauty is sexy, as if you didn’t notice all of the men staring at you before they knew about us.”

“Oh tosh no one stared.”

“Of course they did, that’s another reason why I stood so close to you.”

She couldn’t see him but knew he was smiling. “We’re here love.”

She took off the blindfold to see the most beautiful park she has ever seen. It reminded her of her wedding day and she turned around to see Joseph smiling. “Oh Joseph this is incredible!” she said looking around.

“I’m glad you like it, are you ready for that swim?”

“Hell yea!” she said taking her clothes off to reveal her bathing suite.

“You look beautiful, but you know what?” he asked stepping closer to her. “What?” she asked. “I think you’d look more beautiful without all those pesky clothes on.” He said untying her bathing suite top.

“Mm, I think you’re right.” She said pushing his swimming trunks down.

“You never cease to amaze me, love.” Joe said kissing her breasts.

Clarisse didn’t think about anything else but his mouth on her breast. “Joseph take me now!” she screamed and it echoed off of the trees.

“Your wish is my command, love.” He said and in one quick motion thrust himself into her warm body.

Clarisse moaned at the welcome intrusion and they both knew that they wouldn’t las too long so she turned over and rode him in a fast and hard motion, causing a gasp and a groan of satisfaction.

“Clarisse…love…so- please…don’t stop.” Came Joe’s response.

The only thing Clarisse did was respond with faster movements, eliciting a scream of satisfaction from Joe and from her. She collapsed on his chest shaking slightly from the aftershocks of her release.

“Fuck Clarisse, I don’t know what came over you, but I damn well like it.” He teased.

“Mm, I am so glad you like it, but we best be getting back to our hotel now.”

“Yea we should, although you might have to wear my shirt.” He said holding up her tattered shirt.

“Right…okay, well this is going to be interesting.” She said pulling his shirt over her head.

He laughed and headed towards the car. “I know, but what’ll be more interesting is trying to explain to Mia why you have a new tattoo and a new belly button piercing.” Joe said laughing.

She thought that it would be bad but laughed along as well. Mia was always one for picking on her, but it would make for an interesting conversation.


	8. Hungry for more than food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room service interrupts Clarisse, but after some time they're not hungry for food anymore.

They headed back into the hotel with Joe only wearing pants and no top on. The clerk looked at the two of them and smiled. “Not a word.” He said pointing to his wife.

“My lips are sealed.” The clerk said with a smile.

“Damn right it will be.” And with that they went to their room.

“Oh Joseph so far this has been the best honeymoon ever.” Clarisse said laying down next to him.

“I know, I can’t believe we actually get a honeymoon together.” He said stroking her hair.

She relaxed into his touch and soon fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep he turned the light off and held her close and fell into a deep sleep. Joe woke up early and ordered breakfast for them and went to get a shower. When Clarisse woke up she was surprised to find her bed empty.

“Good morning dear.” Joe said coming out of the bathroom.

“Good morning.” She said and went over to kiss him.

She pulled back and started to kiss down his neck. “Mm, Clarisse you know I love it when you do that but-“ he was cut-off with her cupping him above the towel.

“You were saying?” she asked batting her eyelashes.

“I-um…” what was he going to say?

“That’s what I thought.” She said removing the towel and kissing her way down his body.

He felt her mouth kiss its way down to his stiffening member and couldn’t hold back a cry of her name when she took him in her mouth. As she worked her magic the door knocked. “Oh damn…who could that be?”

“Room service love, I was just about to tell you that when you started using that talented mouth of yours.” He said with a chuckle.

She blushed and answered the door. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The waitress said and when she paid she left and she headed back in to eat.

“You’re so kind to me Joseph.”

“You know I would do anything for you.” He said kissing her forehead.

“And I would do anything for you.”

“You know what sucks.” Joe said stirring his coffee.

“What’s that?”

“Our honeymoon is almost over.”

She frowned. “I know, but that doesn’t mean we still can’t do these things when we get back.” She said gliding her hand up his leg.

He smiled. “That’s very true, we have our whole lives to make wild and rough sex.” He said brushing his fingers against her breast.

She let out a moan. “Joseph, if you keep that up we’ll never be able to eat our breakfast.”

“You’re right, but suddenly I’m hungry for something else.” He said before capturing her mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

He ran his hands up her thighs and kissed his way to her neck and breasts. He gently bit down on her nipple causing her to moan his name. He kissed his way to the other breast and did the same to that one as well. “Mm, Joseph.” She said as he kissed his way to her navel.

He paused briefly to kiss the newly pierced area. “Mm, your belly button piercing is hot.” He said huskily.

She only could respond with a moan and grasping his head. He worked his way to her center and wasted no time to dip his tongue into her. She loved the way his mouth was teasing, but also a little demanding. He pushed one finger into her and soon he felt her begin to clench around his fingers.

“Joseph…so…please…I want…now!” she panted.

“As you wish, my love.” He said removing his fingers and thrusting himself inside of her.

~~

“Joseph what time to we leave tomorrow?” She asked carelessly rubbing her hands up and down his back.

“I think it’s at 7:00 AM.”

“Right well we best get some sleep seeing how it’s…” she looked at the clock. “2:00 AM.”

“You’re right.” He said.


	9. Back to the palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Clarisse's honeymoon is over, but at the palace it seems to just be beginning.

The next morning they woke up early and then started packing up to head home. “This has been the best week of my life.” Clarisse said folding her underwear.

“Yes it has, just think you’ll have a lot to explain to Mia when we arrive back home.”

She laughed. “Damn I forgot about that.” She said as they walked down to the lobby.

“Did you guys enjoy your stay?” the clerk said.

“Very much, thank you.” Clarisse said.

They headed out to the airport and once boarded they sat down in they’re seats. “I love you Joseph.”

“I love you too, now get some rest.” He said kissing her forehead.

She was about to protest but she was shut-up when Joseph started rubbing her shoulder with his hand that was closest to her. Soon the motion was lulling her to sleep.

~~

“Love we’ve landed.” She woke up suddenly.

“Oh Joseph, I’m sorry I wasn’t much company.” She said stretching.

“Oh no need to apologize love, I fell asleep myself. Besides you needed to rest if you’re gonna answer Mia’s questions.”

She yawned. “Of course, she is a very curious young girl.”

“Yes she is.” He said clasping his hand in hers.

The drive back seemed to last only a few seconds. “We’re here, love. Are you ready?”

“I guess I will have to be now won’t I.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked into the palace to find s pacing Mia in the throne room. “Grandma! How was it!” Mia shouted excitedly.

“It was wonderful Mia, and how’d it go over here?”

“It was fine, but really, what did you guys do, I mean besides the obvious.”

“Mia! That part is none of your business.” She scolded.

“Look I know that you guys had sex it is kind of a given when you go on a honeymoon.” Mia said rolling her eyes.

“Look Mia what we did other than that, was walk around the parks, did a little shopping, and well that’s about it.”

“Let me guess the rest of it was nothing but sex.” Mia said with a slight smile.

“Look Mia do you really wanna know about my sex life?” she asked trying to get Mia to drop the subject.

“Not everything, just I wanna know how Joe can break that queen exterior.” She said with a smile.

“Well, Mia your gram is a hard one to crack, but just kissing the right spots helps a lot.” He said grabbing her ass.

She let out a small squeak and Mia eyed her. “What did you do Joe?”

“Just grabbed her ass. She is not used to me doing that in public.” He laughed while Clarisse turned a bright red.

“Joseph really, now is not the time.” She tried scolding him, but failed.

“Oh come on you know you like it.” He teased.

“I know I do…but…”

“No buts.” He said and kissed her.

She melted into his arms and Mia smiled. That’s how he did that. She was surprised when her gram let out a small moan and started to undress him. She cleared her throat, but she just kept undressing him.

“I’ll uh, just leave.” She said and backed away slowly.

“Your majesty are you alright?” Charlotte asked.

“Yea, but if I were you I wouldn’t go in there.” Charlotte gave her a questioning look. “Gram and Joe are…having sex in there.”

Charlotte just nodded and they headed back down the hall. It was going to very different in the palace now that Joe and Clarisse were officially together.


End file.
